


What did I do?

by Woon



Series: My Guilty Pleasure pairings Gotham Edition [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Embarrassment, Hangover, Hurt, M/M, Nyllock, Rare Pair, Unexpected Guest, drunken proposal, waking up in wrong home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Ed explains to Harvey what he did the previous evening.
Relationships: Harvey Bullock/Edward Nygma
Series: My Guilty Pleasure pairings Gotham Edition [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	What did I do?

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, I wrote this like 4 years ago. surprised I hadn't transferred this over to here yet. I think this is the only fic I wrote for this pairing. wrote it for someone who ships this pair. I'm not sure I'll write it again. but I did like how it came out.

* * *

“Where am I?” The words fell from Harvey’s lips as he held his head, overdid it last night with the booze. Harvey groaned in pain, it wasn’t just his head that hurt. His foot felt weird, he flipped the covers off and saw that his foot was heavily bandaged. And it fucking hurt when he shifted it.

Harvey made an effort to stand up, instant regret as the pain hit and the room threatened to spin, but he kept going. “Oh, dear.” Harvey swung his head in the direction of Ed’s voice.

“Nygma?” Great, just what he needed with a huge hangover.

“You need to stay off that foot, Detective.” Ed tried to corral Harvey back to the bed, Harvey wasn’t having it.

“I swear to God if you don’t move out of the way, I will deck you, Ed.”

Ed flinched but stood his ground. “Detective I insist that you lay back down or I will be forced to take drastic measures.”

“Ed there is nothing you can do that will make me do anything.” Ed took his foot and pressed down on Harvey’s foot. Harvey sat down hard on the bed grabbing his foot. “What the hell, Ed!” Ed knelt and swatted Harvey’s hands out of the way, ignoring his protests, and began examining the bandages.

“It’s swollen again. I’ll get something to bring the swelling down.” He paused as he stood up, “And something for the pain.”

Harvey looked about Ed’s apartment, what was he doing here? He frowned when Ed came back in, “Why am I here, Nygma?”

“You don’t remember?” Harvey shook his head watching Nygma unwrap his foot, carefully. He gently prodded Harvey’s foot, “I was worried it might be broken,” He put something chilly on Harvey’s foot, “The ice maker is broken, this bag of frozen corn will have to do for now.” He handed Harvey two pills, “There is a bottle of water on the bedside table there, you should drink all of it, for hydration.” He smiled briefly, then moved to sit in a nearby chair.

“Thank you, Ed.” Harvey took the pain meds grabbing the water bottle and practically drank it all before stopping. “So, I’m waiting to hear why I am here.” He still sounded grumpy but at least he wasn’t yelling anymore thought Ed.

“You wanted to show me something.” Ed didn’t make eye contact.

“What?” Harvey noticed that Ed was blushing profusely.

Edward let out a sigh, “At first you were sending me dirty limericks, refusing to believe me when I told you they were not the same as riddles.” Then Ed started fidgeting.

“Tell me, Ed.” Harvey tried to sound encouraging.

“Well, you wanted to exchange pictures, um dirty pictures.”

“Uh… what?” Harvey’s voice cracked a bit.

“You got annoyed because I didn’t want to share such an intimate thing in such an impersonal way.” Edward took a slow breath. “Then you accused me of flirting with Jim in front of you at work. I was unable to convince you otherwise. And you stopped sending texts and calling.”

“But, what am I doing here, Ed?” Edward pushed his glasses further up on his nose. 

“You showed up and started banging on the door, wanting to prove you were a better lover than Jim. I told you that I was not in a relationship with Detective Gordon and offered to call a cab for you.” Harvey just sat there listening. “I had to bring you inside after you tried to kick my door in.”

“Jesus, I'm sorry, Ed.” Edward was still blushing, “Oh God, there’s more isn’t there.” Ed wouldn’t make eye contact. “What happened, Ed?” Harvey frowned, trying hard to remember last night. Edward held up his left hand, “Is that my Claddagh ring?” Ed nodded. “On the left hand.”

“Facing outward, it was a sweet proposal, I thought I’d wait until you were sober before giving you the ring back.” Ed was fidgeting with the ring. “You do want it back, right.”

“It was my mother’s.” Ed started taking it off his finger, “Breaking our engagement so soon, Ed.” Harvey snarked as Ed got out of his chair handing back the ring.

“The couple should at least be dating before considering marriage, don’t you think, Detective?” Harvey grabbed Ed’s wrist pulling him onto the bed. Ed let out a yelp at the sudden action.

Harvey slipped it on Ed’s right ring finger, “You keep it turned this way.” He turned it inwards facing Ed. “Now the smart people will know you are taken.” Harvey let go of Ed’s wrist, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then burrowed back under the covers, “I’m going back to sleep, those pain meds better kick in soon.” Ed just sat staring at the ring on his finger, smiling.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think.


End file.
